


Mummy Knows Best

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, F/F, Lactation, Mommy play, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: River figures a few things out about the Doctor's current incarnation. The Doctor isn't quite so sure, yet.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Mummy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afewofmyfavoritethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afewofmyfavoritethings/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, squishy. I love you so much! <3

It started out as a joke. 

Well, maybe not a joke. An innuendo? An insinuation? With River, it could be hard to tell. 

“Oo, lookit that!” The Doctor stopped in the middle of the path, crouching down in front of a bush that was filled with bright red berries. “I’m almost positive that these are cherry-oranges from that one Venusian colony, remember, we went there once? They’ve got the great glass greenhouses - ooh, try saying that five times fast.” The Doctor paused, pulled from her tangent, and then she was reaching out to pluck a berry. “Those were _delicious_ , and I think this is what the bushes looked like, we could -”

River slapped the berries out of the Doctor’s hand. “You’re more of a toddler this time around than you were before,” she told the Doctor, looking down at her fondly. “You didn’t even think to scan then before you put them in your mouth?”

“I’d know a cherry orange anywhere,” the Doctor argued, and she stood up, pointing her sonic at it. She read the readings, and then her expression faltered. “Or at least I thought I did,” she said, slightly cowed.

“So what are they _actually_?” River asked, and she had crossed her arms over her chest, one eyebrow up. 

“Scarlet strangling berries,” the Doctor said sheepishly.

‘What would you do without Mummy to keep you out of trouble?” River teased, and she gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek.

The Doctor wasn’t expecting the rush of heat, low in her belly, and she cleared her throat. “You hungry, River? I’m hungry. Very hungry. Let’s find some food, so we’re not tempted by… evil berries.” 

River kept eyeing her, and her hand slipped into the Doctor's, their fingers twining together. She was grinning, and she grinned wider as the Doctor looked down at her own feet and blushed. 

* * *

"Oh, _Doctor_ ," River panted, and her hips jerked forward, her hands tangled in blond hair. "You... haven't lost your... touch, oh, _fuck_ , yes, there, there!" 

The Doctor smirked against River's vulva, and curled her fingers again, flicking the tip of River's clit with the tip of her tongue as she sucked on it. She kept pressing down on River's g-spot, and River's heels were digging into the Doctor's back. 

It was good to know her body still remembered how to do this. Her legs might be a bit shorter in this body, but her tongue still worked. 

River was gasping, making desperate little _ah, ah, ah_ noises, and then there was a gush of fluid against the Doctor's chin, dripping down over her fingers, and River's cunt was squeezing her tight and rhythmic. The Doctor remembered what it felt like, when River had squeezed her cock like that, and she shuddered, grinding her hips against the bed. 

River flopped back onto the pillows, panting. Her breasts were heaving in a lovely, distracting way, and the Doctor wriggled further up, to mouth at one of River's nipples, hard and pink against her tongue. 

"You definitely haven't lost your touch," River said, and her hand went to the back of the Doctor's head. "Good girl, making Mummy come like that."

The Doctor froze, and she let River's nipple slide out of her mouth, to rub her blushing cheeks into River's breast. 

River snickered, and she tugged on the Doctor's hair. "Y'know," she said, "you're _really_ not subtle in this new body."

"I've never been subtle," the Doctor responded. At least they were bantering now. That was slightly more comfortable territory.

"Well, no," said River, and then she was maneuvering the two of them around, so that the Doctor was on her back, staring up at River with wide eyes, "but you used to have a better poker face."

"I have an _excellent_ poker face," the Doctor informed River, and then she moaned, as River's clever fingers found her nipple, pinching it with just enough force to make her whole body go tight. "We're not playing poker, so I don't need to use it." 

"Sweetie," River said, and there was a condescending note to her voice, "you can try to be blase as you'd like, but we both know that isn't going to fool me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said loftily, or at least, as loftily as she could while her beautiful, slightly terrifying wife spread her thighs open. 

One of River's fingers slid into the Doctor's pussy. The Doctor grunted, her eyes squeezing shut, and she concentrated on the sensation - she'd only had something inside of her a few times, and she was still getting used to it. She sighed as River's thumb found her clit, hips rolling forward, and she let herself get lost in the sensations. 

"Are you telling the truth?" River's finger was under the Doctor's chin, making the Doctor look up into her face. 

The Doctor's eyes opened, and she stared into River's face. Her wife was still wearing that terrifying, knowing expression. 

"Mummy will know if you're lying," River said, and the Doctor shuddered, her pussy fluttering around River's fingers. 

"D-d-don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor mumbled, and she gasped as River stuffed another finger inside of her, spreading them out and rubbing her clit at the same time. 

"Don't you want to be Mummy's good little girl?" River cooed, and she was leaning in close enough that they were nose to nose. Her thumb was moving faster, and the tips of her hair were ticklish against the Doctor's breasts. 

The Doctor wasn't expecting the orgasm that hit her. She hadn't ever had one that crept up on her like a thief in the night. The pleasure was intense, and almost painful as it throbbed through her, leaving her wrung out and panting, lying prone. 

"Not subtle," River repeated as she eased her fingers out of the Doctor. 

The Doctor, lacking any other response, stuck her tongue out at River. 

River snickered, and lay down next to the Doctor, draping an arm across the Doctor's belly and curling up around her. "Mummy still loves you, sweetie," River said, and the Doctor was hit with another shiver.

* * *

"Doctor," River said, and her tone was sharp, as the Doctor fumbled around under the TARDIS console.

"Just a moment," the Doctor yelled over the sound of her drill.

"No," River said, "not just a minute. I need to talk to you now." 

The Doctor, still flat on her back, turned the drill off. She didn't scoot back out, and then her leg was being grabbed, and she was yanked out onto the dim light of the TARDIS atrium. "Something the matter?" She blinked up at River. 

"Sweetie," River said, and there was a slightly brittle edge to her voice, "you've been under there for twelve hours. The TARDIS is getting annoyed."

"Oh," the Doctor said, and she frowned, still flat on her back. "Can't have been twelve hours, I'd have realized." She sat up, and everything went a little spinny around the edges.

River sighed heavily, and she took the Doctor's hand, hauling her wife up to her feet. "When was the last time you ate something?" She wrinkled her nose. "And you're going to need a wash."

"I had... hm." The Doctor scrunched her face up in thought. "I had a custard cream before I started looking at the -"

"That is _not_ a meal," River said severely, and she grabbed the Doctor by the wrist, tugging her through the TARDIS. "Honestly, Doctor, you're more scatterbrained and distracted in this body than I've ever seen you before. You really _do_ need your Mummy, don't you?" 

"Um," said the Doctor, and she froze in place, blushing up to her ears.

River rolled her eyes, and gave the Doctor's wrist a yank, which nearly knocked her off of her feet. "We're going to feed you," she said, "and then get you some sleep."

"I don't need sleep," the Doctor argued. "I'm a Time Lord! I'm above such things!"

"You're like a three year old on too much sugar is what you are," River said, as she led the Doctor into one of the many kitchens dotted about the TARDIS. 

"I am not," the Doctor huffed, and that earned her an amused look.

"Be a good girl for Mummy and go wash your hands," River said, and she brushed the Doctor's hair off of her forehead. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Since when do you know how to cook?" The Doctor went to the sink, rolling her sleeves up... and getting grease stains on the fabric. Oops. Oh well.

She had a whole bunch of identical shirts, thankfully. 

The Doctor washed her hands, and then she went to help River. 

"No," River said, when she saw the Doctor pick up a knife, "you're sitting out of this. I don't trust you right now." 

"Are you mad at me?" The Doctor sat down, and she eyed River warily. She didn't want River mad at her. She couldn't really imagine why River would be mad at her.

"You're a lot more... distracted," River said, and she had a towel thrown over one shoulder. She looked almost horrifyingly domestic. When had River had a chance to _get_ domestic? "I know that some of it is early days, but I don't remember you being quite so..." She made a vague hand motion, then went back to chopping. 

"When did you learn to cook?" The Doctor sat at the table, and she rested her chin on her palm, watching River's back shifting, watching the way River's hips curved into her backside, the way River's long legs seemed to go on forever. She squirmed, pressing her thighs together, and idly imagined getting on her knees behind River, putting her face into the space between River's cheeks and licking until River was reduced to incoherent babbling. 

"Well, running heists to liberate corrupt billionaires was becoming a tad dull, so I thought I'd pick up a new hobby," River said, her voice dry as the bones she excavated. 

"What, really?" The Doctor frowned. That didn't sound right. 

"I was trying to impress this one Emperor, to let my team do a dig on his hunting grounds. He said the only way I'd impress him was if I cooked him a full, ten course meal." 

"Wow," the Doctor said, although she wasn't paying too much attention to what River was saying. "Impressive."

River looked over at the Doctor, sending golden curls cascading down one shoulder. "Don't think I can't feel you staring at my arse," she said, and there was a slightly scolding tone to her voice. "You're quite a lech this time around, aren't you?"

The Doctor cleared her throat, and she met River's eyes. "It's a very nice arse," she pointed out.

"Bad little girls who don't take care of themselves properly don't get to ogle Mummy like that," River said sharply, and that should _not_ have sent the shock wave of heat into the Doctor's guts, waking her clit up into throbbing desperation. 

"Um," said the Doctor, because she couldn't really think of anything else to say. Something about the way River was looking at her seemed to be short circuiting her brain. 

River smirked at her, and then she was setting a plate down in front of the Doctor. "Eat up, sweetie," she said, and she was smiling at the Doctor with a few too many teeth. 

The Doctor swallowed thickly, and she picked up the fork that was set down beside her plate, and sank it into the scrambled eggs. 

* * *

"I can not _believe_ you would pull a stunt like that," River snapped, as she stormed into the TARDIS.

"I've done the likes of that before," the Doctor argued, and she tried not to give in to the rage that was fizzing up and down her whole body. This body was so _physical_ \- she wanted to punch and hit, to bite, to hurt something to quiet down the screaming in her head. She wasn't used to having so much energy that seemed to pulse through her arms, her legs. 

Maybe she'd go find Mel's old exercise room and wear herself out, or get over this ridiculous spat with River and have some energetic, sweaty sex that left her worn out and sated.

Or, failing that, maybe she'd go off on her own to a bar somewhere, and figure out a way to deal with it herself. There were plenty of reasonably attractive individuals out there who'd be willing to fuck a reasonably attractive individual such as herself, right? She was pretty sure she was a reasonably attractive individual, at least. She'd caught the looks that Yaz shot her, and River still liked her.

"That was _stupid_ ," River snapped. "Stupid and reckless." She had crossed her arms, and was glaring at the Doctor now. She wasn't wearing heels or platforms, but she somehow seemed to be projecting an aura of looking down at the Doctor. 

The Doctor did not like it at all. "I got out alright," the Doctor said, and she was waving her hands around, pacing back and forth, agitated. She flipped a few switches on the TARDIS console, and then turned the lever. The TARDIS shook, and then they were off into the Time Vortex, away from all of the ridiculousness they had just dealt with. 

"You were _lucky_ ," River said. She was still glaring. "You're showboating. If your human friends had been around, you might have done something even stupider." She all but _marched_ over to the Doctor, and somehow she was finding a way to glare at the Doctor in a way that was making the Doctor fizz with even more angry energy. 

"What do you even know?" The Doctor took a step away - or at least, she tried to. River had grabbed the front of her shirt, and was keeping her in place.

"You're acting like a child," River said. "Are you just not getting enough attention, and you have to risk your life and entire planets, just so you feel like -"

"What do you even know?" The Doctor yelled, and she was almost on her toes, forehead to forehead with River. They were glaring into each other's eyes, and they were shouting. 

"More than you do, apparently," River said, and she let go of the Doctor's shirt. "If you keep this up, you're going to be in big trouble."

"What would you even do to me?" The rage was moving up the Doctor's spine, making her shoulders press together, puffing her chest out. "What _could_ you do to me, I'm -"

She was cut off by a slap. 

It was a slap to the face, and she was reminded, inexplicably, of Jackie Tyler. She made a surprised noise, staring wide eyed at River, who was still glaring at her, cheeks pink, chest heaving. 

"You're being a brat," said River, and her voice was low. "If you're going to be a bratty little baby, I'm going to treat you like one." 

"You shouldn't hit babies," the Doctor said, before her brain had a chance to catch up with her mouth. 

"That's it," River said, and she reached back, grabbing the Doctor by the hair and beginning to walk down a random hall of the TARDIS. 

The Doctor had no choice but to stagger after her, walking backwards and trying not to fall. "You can't do this," she told River, as they turned a corner, and she nearly fell over her own feet as River yanked her through a door. 

“Then stop me,” River said, and she was pulling the Doctor towards the big bed. “You’re so much stronger than me, Doctor, as you keep telling me.”

The carpet was thick, and a deep, dark red. Their feet sank into it. 

"Off with it all," River said brusquely. She was already shoving the Doctor's coat down and off, before the Doctor had a chance to react. Next came the braces, and the Doctor wasn't fighting back, wasn't doing anything but standing there with her mouth hanging open, as River tutted, looking down at her feet. "You're getting this lovely carpet all dirty, Doctor."

"River, what are you _doing_?" With her braces down, the Doctor's trousers drooped, and then River was sitting down on the bed, grabbing the Doctor by the waist, and hauling her over her lap. "River!"

"That's Mummy to you," River said, as she rearranged herself, pulling the Doctor further into her lap. She had a hand on the back of the Doctor's head, pressing the Doctor's face into the bed, and the Doctor squirmed. 

"River," the Doctor said again, "this is -"

River landed a hit on the Doctor's rump. 

It was a solid hit, and the Doctor now actually had enough backside that she could feel it _jiggle_ , which was a novel feeling. She squirmed, and made a distressed sound, and River shushed her, and slapped her again.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor hated how her voice cracked.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat," River said. "I wouldn't ordinarily hit a child, but every other disciplinary method doesn't seem to be working." 

"What other disciplinary methods, River, I am _older_ than you, I - ouch!" 

Another hit, this one quite vicious, and River was shoving the Doctor's trousers down around her thighs, taking her knickers with them. "You're being a brat," River said, and she slapped the Doctor's bare skin, hard enough that the Doctor tried to jerk away.

River's elbow dug into the Doctor's back, and the Doctor thrashed across River's lap, as River landed another hit, and another. 

"Mummy loves you, sweetheart," River said, "and that's why she's punishing you." Another hit, and another, until they all seemed to be blending together. The Doctor was still trying to wriggle free, but she couldn't get away without knocking into River, and River's elbow was very sharp in the Doctor's back. 

"River, stop, please, River," the Doctor was begging now, and she should have been embarrassed at begging, she should have... she didn't know what she should have been doing, because it felt like every hit that River landed drove the thoughts out of her head. 

"I'm not River." A hit to the Doctor's thighs, and the Doctor sobbed brokenly. Her face was beginning to get wet, oh no, was she _crying_? The blanket under her face was getting damp, and she was pretty sure she was drooling. She was breathing, at least, deep, gulping, gasping breaths that left her dizzy and light headed. 

That same energy seemed to be surging through her again, and she was kicking the bed, bringing her fists down onto it, but River just made a condescending soothing noise, and landed another hit, this time on the Doctor's inner thigh. 

"I know that you're having a tantrum," River said, over the Doctor's howls, "but you need to know how to have your feelings without screaming. You need to learn to act better, or else Mummy will be forced to punish you." 

The Doctor's ass must have been bright red by now, but River just kept spanking her. It was steady and it was intense - the Doctor had been really interested in spanking, several regenerations ago, although hadn't gotten it that often. And now, here she was, being spanked by her lovely wife, and all she seemed to be able to do was cry.

"Oh, sweetie," River said, in a soothing tone, and her elbow left the Doctor's back, her fingers stroking through the Doctor's hair. There was just _so much_ hair now - the Doctor had never had hair this long, except maybe in her fourth incarnation, and even then, it had grown _out_ , not down. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor mumbled. "I'm fine, this is all just -"

A particularly hard hit sent her rocking forward, and she whimpered, pressed her thighs together. There was a familiar heat growing, deep in the pit of her stomach, and she sobbed again, at the humiliation, and the intensity of it. She was still having so many feelings, and they were all so _big_ \- seemingly bigger than her, but how could her feelings be bigger than she was, she _was_ her feelings, or was her brain simply aided by her feelings, or controlled by them, or - 

Another hit. 

"You're _not_ fine," River said sharply. "You're not fine, and you haven't been." More hits, raining down, and the Doctor couldn't seem to escape the pain, couldn't seem to escape the way River's fingers were gently combing through her hair now, soft and delicate enough that the Doctor could just barely feel it. It was just enough to ignite the Doctor's nerve endings, and that was almost too much. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor insisted, although her voice broke.

A particularly vicious hit, and the Doctor squalled. 

"Lying to Mummy is something only bad girls do," River said, in that same lecturing tone she'd been using, and the Doctor's cunt squeezed around nothing, arousal beginning to simmer in the pits of her guts. Why was she so worked up by this? 

Why couldn't she seem to stop crying?

"We both know you want to be a good girl," River continued, as she kept raining hits down on the Doctor's ass, the Doctor's thighs. "Mummy loves you so, so much, Doctor, and that's why she's hurting you." 

The Doctor was biting her own hand now, to keep from making any more embarrassing noises. The pain of her teeth digging in was a shock, bright and sudden, so different from the gradual building glow of the pain of River's spanking.

_Spanking_ \- it was such a juvenile word, something that she associated with a certain kind of dirty movie, or else small children who had been Bad. She wasn't Bad, she'd never been that kind of Bad.

She had done horrible things that she'd never be able to repent for, but she wasn't Bad like a child, she was -

"Doctor," River said sharply, and she hit the Doctor, just as sharply. It was very loud in the room, and the Doctor was brought back to her own body, still trembling. "You were miles away."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said without thinking.

"Good girl, apologizing," River cooed, and the Doctor pressed her face into the blankets, shaking her head in hopes of dislodging some of the humiliation crawling up her back. "Now. What are you sorry for?"

The Doctor shivered. "I don't know what you want me to apologize for," she told River, which was true.

A loud pop to the Doctor's inner thigh, and the Doctor howled into the bed clothes, thrashing like a landed fish, her feet kicking. 

"You need to know why you're sorry," River told the Doctor.

"What do you _want_ me to be sorry about?" The Doctor wailed, as another hit landed. Her entire arse seemed to be on fire, and she was so wet between the legs it _throbbed_ \- she could feel her hearts beating in her clit, and it was enough to make her head hurt, to add to all the spots where she'd been biting. 

"I want you to be sorry about what you should be sorry about," River said, as if that was a reasonable thing to say. More hits, and the Doctor had stopped struggling now, was just lying there and taking it. 

There was loud sobbing filling the room, to match the sharp sounds of River's hand landing on the Doctor's flesh, and the sounds of River exerting herself. It took the Doctor a moment to realize that _she_ was the one sobbing, and she was the one... begging? She didn't know what was pouring out of her mouth, but there was just so _much_ of it, pleading and begging, apologies and sobbing. There were more tears flowing out of her face, and River was saying something, but the Doctor was too far gone to understand.

At some point, the hits had stopped, and River was adjusting the Doctor again, pulling her up. The Doctor's head was resting on River's chest, and River was cradling her, making soothing noises. The Doctor was still sobbing, but she seemed to be beyond words at this point - just wordless crying, and her tears and sweat were soaking into River's shirt, which was already damp for some reason.

"Oh, sweetie," River said, and she was rocking the Doctor, stroking the Doctor's sticky hair back. "Mummy loves you so much. Mummy loves her baby girl." 

The Doctor sniffed, nuzzling into River's breast. She was still so wet and sticky between the legs, the same desperate throbbing of her clit, and River's thumb was on her lower lip, River's thumb was in her mouth. She sucked unthinkingly, and she took some comfort in having something in her mouth, in the simple act of sucking. 

“Oh, Mummy’s baby is hungry, isn’t she?” River’s index finger stroked along the Doctor’s chin, along her jaw. She withdrew her thumb, and the Doctor hated the way she whimpered at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry, sweetie.”

The Doctor kept her head on River’s shoulder, her eyes still shut, and she let herself be rocked. She was floating a little to the left of her own body, not entirely sure what was going on. She was being jostled, and then River was lifting her own shirt up, unclipping her bra. River’s breast was pressed against her cheek, and then River’s nipple was being guided to her mouth. She began to suck, her eyes fluttering shut, and she shivered as River’s fingers skated down, between her thighs.

The sweet, creamy milk gushed into her mouth at the same moment that River’s fingers pushed into her, and the Doctor pulled back, surprised, which pushed River’s fingers deeper inside of her. 

“There’s Mummy’s good girl,” River crooned, and she was rocking the Doctor now, gently, her fingers rocking in time. She tugged gently at the Doctor’s hair, and then her fingers were leaving the Doctor’s cunt, guiding her breast back into the Doctor’s mouth. “Drink up, you’ll get big and strong.”

_How did she start lactating? When? Wouldn’t I have noticed that?_ The Doctor kept nursing, dazed, and then River’s fingers were inside of her again, and River’s thumb was on her clit.

River’s miik was sweet, and the Doctor swallowed it down, her eyes fluttering closed. She was floating, in some place beyond pain, and the pleasure was building, aided by the heat in her belly. She made a quiet little noise, and River sighed, the sound of her lungs filling and emptying loud in the Doctor’s head. The Doctor could hear River’s heartbeat, and was soothed, her tears still sticky on her cheeks. 

“Mummy loves you, Doctor,” River whispered into the top of the Doctor’ head, and she kissed it. “Mummy loves you so much, and that’s why she hurts you, and why she makes you feel better afterwards.”

The Doctor’s head was a mess - so many emotions, all of her hormones going at a million miles an hour. She was drunk on River’s own pheromones, and the conflicting scent and taste of milk and sex were leaving her further off balance. 

River’s thumb on her clit was distracting, and the Doctor paused her nursing to take it all in. Some milk ran down her chin, and River tutted, wiping it up with her thumb. “Such a messy baby girl I’ve got.” She twisted the fingers inside of the Doctor, and the Doctor shuddered, clenching around them, and took River’s nipple back into her mouth.

River made a soothing noise at the Doctor, tucked the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. She kissed the top of the Doctor’s head again, and she worked her thumb over the Doctor’s clit. “You’re going to come for me, Doctor. You’re going to drink your milk and come for Mummy, just like the good little baby girl you are.” Her fingers pressed into the Doctor’s g-spot and her thumb rubbed the Doctor’s clit faster. 

The pleasure seemed to be drawing tighter and tighter, and then it snapped, and she was coming, heat and sweetness tumbling through her like a current. She sagged against River, and more milk dripped out of her mouth, down her chin, to puddle on her shirt.

“Good girl,” River said, and she withdrew her fingers again, and helped the Doctor sit up.

The Doctor tried not to wince as her sore backside made contact with River’s thigh. “I’m sorry, Mummy,” she mumbled, and she sniffled.

River smiled, a great, beaming smile, and she kissed the Doctor’s forehead. “I know you are, sweetie,” she said, and she patted the Doctor’s cheek. “Now… how about you finish your milk, and then you can be a good girl and help Mummy come. How does that sound?”

The Doctor sniffled, and she nodded again. Her eyes were already closing as she took River’s nipple into her mouth, and she let herself be lulled by the beat of River’s heart and the taste of the sweet, warm milk going down her throat.


End file.
